Fire mummy/Character rankings
In this rankings page, I will rank characters that you can play with. The best characters are with timing (Egypt) or with more balls (Germany). I hope you agree with my rankings :) 60. Japan Japan is the worst character to play with. Why? 2 reasons. You don't know where is ball and it is often no goal for you. Second reason is when opponent block Ninja Shot, it is very often a goal for opponent. Very very rarely it is goal for you. 59. USA USA is very bad for use. The Ball is always going down and opponent can almost every time block or counter. Then after blocking you can see ball much harder and computer always knows where is ball correctly. That is reason why is so bad. 58. Colombia This character horrible for use because it will not be goal 100%. Then own goal is very often. Only against first few characters is good because they will not jump. The reason why is he better than USA is that it is easy for counter. When computer counters it, you can always make a goal for you. 57. Russia Russia is bad because ball is going down like USA. But he is better because you can see ball very good after Ice Shot. But he is very bad because it is relativity often own goal. Then it is easy for counter. If you play against a character with good counter attack techniques you are in trouble. 56. Poland Poland is very bad. You don't understand why he is better than Russia? Well first ball is not going down. Second is that opponent jump very high after Ice Spike shot so you have chance for scoring more than with Russia. But he is bad because it is an often own goal. 55. Portugal Portugal is very bad as a opponent and as a player. His power is very very bad. Don't use it far from opponent's goal. Use it little further from center. But any way he is very bad because opponent lot of times make own goal. If it is not goal ball will bounce and opponent will come back before you score. 54. Italy Maybe this is suprise but Italy is very bad for me. Reason is: very very very easy for counter. You will lose much time if you want score with help from Giant Shot because opponent will 95% times counter. This can also be good if you are winning. But I perfer don't use him if you are not unlocking Canada, China, Indonesia, Georgia and Ukraine. 53. Valentine Valentine has bad Power shot. Ball is going down and it is very easy for counter. But he is better than some other characters with line shots because when opponent is transformed into Jack in the box he can't do anything just stay on the same place. 52. South Korea South Korea is first but not worst character to play with. It is better than Valentine because ball is not going down very much. If you have upgraded jump on maximum and you active power close to your goal opponent will probably jump early and you will score. Also it pushes opponent back and sometimes it will go through opponent's body into his goal. He is bad because it is too easy for counter and often an own goal. 51. Israel Israel is also bad character for use. Cross shot is better because you can active it higher and power effect gives you chance to score. But Hammer Shot is horrible. It will be 70% own goal so use it close to opponent's goal. If you are playing with Israel DON'T let your opponent kick you. Hammer shot is much worster than Cross shot. 50. Cameroon Cameroon is an OK character. Ball is not going down and if the opponent blocks the Thunderbolt shot it will be rarely own goal. Effect is good. Opponent can't jump and can move very slow. You can relativity easy score. But he is not so good beause it is easy for counter or block. 49. Greece Greece is bad mostly because of getting own goal. Both shots have big possibility to make own goal. Second reason is breaked parts. They often block ball if ball is going in opponent's goal. 48. Hungary Very very big possibility to make own goal even for computer player. I think the best shoot of Hungary is his Counter attack. Opponent must go to horse to make own goal but he doesn't do it. Another 2 shots are often own goal. 47. Mexico Hand shot is very very easy for Counter and if opponent didn't counter it stupid Mexico's mistake often appears. If D&D Dream fix mistake I will put Mexico higher. 46. Alien/Kepler 22b Alien is bad because you don't know which shot will he used and most of the times he use bad shots like South Korea's or Russia's. 45. Romania Romania is OK because: Air shot is easy for counter but if opponent didn't do it he is not long out of screen and that makes Air shot bad. Ground shot is very easy for counter but if opponent didn't counter it and he was close to his goal it will be goal for you 100% and this makes Romania OK or even good. Counter attack is also very easy for counter and there is possibility for own goal.Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:Fire mummy